


Love and Light of my life (Next to my girlfriend, and Jason, of course)

by Firelilywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Check my account for the other version of this fic, Fake Proposals, Humor, I want to make it clear Nico and Annabeth are fine with whats happening, Jokes, Multi, No Angst, Rated teen for one (1) sex joke, edited because i didnt like it, the ring was a paid actor, there is one use of a curse word now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelilywrites/pseuds/Firelilywrites
Summary: Annabeth and Nico's boyfriends have interesting senses of humor, but honestly, they're the same so why should they stop them when Percy proposes this wild idea?Chiron's gonna kill them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Love and Light of my life (Next to my girlfriend, and Jason, of course)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where I saw this prompt, I think it's Tumblr. Or maybe I made it up. I can't remember. Enjoy :)

Percy looked over the railing and down into the water that was about fifty yards down or so. He looked to Will, who was grinning to himself. They had a plan, of course, and Annabeth and Nico were a little ways off, recording what they were about to do. Nico looked amused, if not a little nervous. Percy had of course asked that he was okay with it when he asked Will, and all four of them knew it was just a silly stunt to mess with mortals. 

He turned to Will, who was looking over the edge more casually. The crowd of tourists shuffled around them. The massive waterfall was pretty stunning, Percy could admit. 

  
Will glanced at him and nodded once. Percy couldn’t help the grin that was on his face as he got down on one knee and pulled the small box out of his pocket. He popped it open with his thumb.

“William Andrew Solace,” He announced loudly. The crowd’s attention was caught. “You have been my boyfriend for all of two days, but I only needed two minutes to realise something,” 

Cameras were out. Will did a good act of shock, a hand over his mouth and the other over his sternum. He nodded hesitantly as if to say, _go on._ “You’re the love of my life.”

Percy could have sworn Will was tearing up. 

“So, my dearest sunshine,” Oh Nico was going to _murder_ him for that but it only helped him grin more. “Will you do me the honors of smacking Hera in the face?” 

Annabeth had to stifle her laughter. Will looked like he had to do the same as he breathed in, pretending to fan his tears with the hand that was over his chest. “I.. don’t know what to say..”

“How about ‘Yes’?” 

“Can I use your sword to hit her?” 

“You can use my sword all you like,” Percy winked for effect. Will actually blushed, which Percy figured was fair. But, he’d said he was okay with some silly innuendo. Maybe he hadn’t been expecting it. 

Will glanced at the crowd before reaching out shakily for the ring, which they'd picked up from a dollar store on the way up. It was made of shitty plastic and had a tacky red 'gem' and overall looked like it belonged in a five-year-old's party. He glanced at Percy, this next part was the most dangerous, who nodded once. To the crowd, who was recording and some were cheering, it looked like he was telling Will to take the ring. 

  
In reality, he was telling Will he had securely caught enough water to catch him. 

Will took the ring and slid it on his ring finger, admired it for a second, before glancing at Nico, then at Percy for a moment longer. Percy stood up, standing in front of him tenderly like they might kiss.

Then he jerked back and jumped over the railing. Next he was free falling. 

The crowd gasped, and some brave people rushed forward to try to stop him, but Percy followed with a yell of “hey!”. 

The water caught Will and a moment later Percy, then lowered both of them under water completely so they were hidden in an air bubble. They didn’t speak for a moment until Percy said, “You got the ring?”

Will check his hand. “Yeah.” 

“You injured?” 

“No.” 

“Great.” Percy waited a moment before he started smiling and soon he was laughing. Will smiled too and soon they had to force themselves to stop giggling like fools before they ran out of oxygen. 

“Nico’s gonna kill you for the sunshine comment.” 

  
“You’ll revive me, dearest _fiancé.”_ Will smacked him but was smiling and trying to contain more laughter.


End file.
